<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jet Black Hearts 2.11: Susan Thompson by voleuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287128">Jet Black Hearts 2.11: Susan Thompson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse'>voleuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jet Black Hearts [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://supernatural.fandom.com/wiki/Susan_Thompson">Susan</a> realized, too late, that she never knew her mother at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jet Black Hearts [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jet Black Hearts 2.11: Susan Thompson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after 2.11, "Playthings."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Susan had always thought her mother's superstitions were quaint and old-fashioned. To her mind, tracing symbols into doorways and burning posies according to the phases on the moon were like tossing salt over your shoulder or saying <em>gesundheit</em> when someone sneezed.</p>
<p>While she had picked up a couple of habits--dabbing rosemary oil on windowsills, hosting bonfires on the equinox--she'd paid much more attention to the work of running the hotel.</p>
<p>When Rose started to teach Tyler some of those small rituals, Susan thought it was sweet. Bits of the family history, things to honor Rose's creole nanny and some old-country-style belief. </p>
<p>With the work of the hotel, Susan regretted she couldn't spend as much time with her mother and Tyler together. When things settled down more, she told herself again and again.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>After her mother had the stroke, Susan had worried about Tyler's reversion to an imaginary friend. Little did she know.<p>In their new apartment--within a few bus stops from the hotel where she'd started as a shift manager--Susan anointed the windows and burnt the sage. She knew there were other rituals to do, but the details escaped her.</p>
<p>Finally, she sat on the floor with Tyler, where they were surrounded by boxes and random furniture. "Honey," Susan said, "can you teach me what Grandma taught you?"</p>
<p>Tyler nodded, and the lessons began.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>